


Cliché

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliche, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Serie de drabbles clichés de diferentes parejas.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. El cliché del chico malo y atrevido (que no es malo, pero sí atrevido) y el chico bueno (que sabe ser 'malo'). Wolfstar.

—Sh- sh- ¡Sirius! —Intentó reprenderlo en un susurro contenido, que no fuese a llamar la atención más de lo que ya lo hacían ambos de por sí. Sirius emitió un vago sonido, que no podía ser interpretado como afirmativo ni negativo, y siguió atacando su cuello con mordidas y besos húmedos—. ¡Padfoot...! —Era difícil hacerle entender a su novio que no era un buen momento, cuando tenía un agarre así de firme en su nuca, y al atraparlo en un beso, Remus se dejó arrastrar, perdiéndose en el toque de labios cálidos, roce de dientes, chasquidos al separarse, inhalaciones bruscas, anteriores a que volviese a besarlo.

Cuando dio un paso hacia atrás, su espalda golpeó la pared del cuarto. Se quejó, el sonido ahogado en los labios que no paraban de besarlo. Sirius lo presionó más contra la superficie sólida, una pierna colándose en el espacio entre las suyas, un débil empuje, la erección restregándose sobre su muslo. Remus intentó recordarle por qué era una mala, mala, muy mala idea.

—Si- Sirius- —protestó, con tan poca energía que ni siquiera él se lo creyó. No podía, si tenía los dedos de una mano enredados en su cabello largo, la otra palma bajando por su espalda. Sirius insistía en atacar sus labios cuando hacía ademán de otorgar un poco de sentido común a cualquiera de ellos—. Merlín, Merlín, Merlín- no, que tu hermano está en el cuarto de al lado- ¡Sirius!

—Cómo si fuese a escuchar algo...

Remus separó los labios, listo para replicar, lo que fue un grave error. O un buen error, visto de otro modo, porque enseguida le fue imposible pronunciar palabra alguna con su lengua metida en la boca. Trastabillaron un poco cuando se apartó de la pared, Sirius se aferró a él con ambas manos, buscando el ángulo apropiado para que fuesen sus erecciones las que se frotaban a través de la ropa.

De pronto, la parte de atrás de las rodillas de Sirius golpeaba el borde de la cama y se dejaba caer hacia atrás. Tenía un agarre tan firme en Remus, que este cayó sobre él. Se convirtieron en un enredo desastroso de extremidades, ropa que necesitaba ser sacada, más besos, saliva, algunos jadeos.

Remus se detuvo de forma abrupta, incapaz de recordarse el argumento que iba a usar, Sirius mantuvo los brazos en su cuello para jalarlo y repartir más besos en su mandíbula. No lo dejaba pensar haciendo _eso_.

—Sirius...Sirius...que estamos en tu casa, que- Regulus-

Sirius soltó un sonido tan similar a un gruñido, que lo habría hecho reír, si no estuviese más preocupado por disipar el calor corporal e ignorar lo mucho que quería seguir.

—Si vuelves a mencionar a mi hermano mientras estoy intentando que follemos, _yo_ voy a empezar a preocuparme —espetó, más brusco de lo que debió pretender. Así era él. Remus no hizo más que dejar escapar una risa estrangulada y sostenerle el rostro un momento, para darle un beso más suave, lento. Claro que Sirius arruinó el efecto al levantar y ondear las caderas, de manera que volvían a restregarse.

—Sabes que no tienes nada de lo que debas preocuparte...

—¿Entonces por qué todavía estamos medio vestidos? —replicó Sirius de inmediato, deslizando las manos por su torso.

Remus negó, se resignó y le permitió convencerlo con otro beso largo, antes de comenzar la ardua tarea de deshacerse de las molestas prendas, sin parar de tocarse, besarse, morderse. No importaba que todavía tuviese la piel cubierta de marcas de las últimas dos noches, pronto se le olvidaría, pronto Sirius encontraría lugares donde hacer más.

En el otro cuarto, Regulus Black giró la cabeza hacia la pared que conectaba con el cuarto de su hermano mayor, cuando escuchó un grito.

Podía no saber demasiado del tema -él intentaba reservarse para alguien especial-, pero sabía reconocer un grito de dolor de uno que _no_ lo era. Lo peor fue que luego de que comenzaron los golpes incesantes contra la pared y el lejano rechinido, no hubo forma de detenerlos, ni de silenciar los gritos desesperados, necesitados.

¿Qué se suponía que le estaba haciendo ese Lupin a su hermano para que gritase así? _Oh, no, no. No quería saber._

Cuando Sirius gritó más fuerte el nombre de su compañero, Regulus también gritó, de puro horror, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—¡Kreacher, Kreacher! ¡Pared antiruido! ¡Pon un barrera antiruido! ¡Kreacher! —lloriqueó, incrédulo, conforme Sirius no hacía más que seguir aumentando de volumen sus llamados y súplicas.


	2. El cliché de los enemigos que se atraen demasiado aka Drarry.

—¿...no has conseguido pareja para el baile, cara-rajada? —Draco los interceptó en el corredor, con una falsa expresión lastimera—. ¿Sabes? Millicent está libre, sería un honor para ti llevarla. O puedes invitar al perro este del guardabosque-

—Cállate, Malfoy —Harry se sacudió para zafarse del agarre de Hermione cuando intentó apartarlo. Su amiga suspiró, resignada. Él se paró frente al Slytherin—, no actúes como si tú ya tuvieses a alguien.

Draco se retrajo por una milésima de segundo, imperceptible para cualquiera, excepto él. Detrás del chico, Pansy se inclinó para contestar, estrechando los ojos.

—No tiene a alguien, porque no ha podido decidirse entre todas las invitaciones que le han llegado. De los otros colegios y de este.

Aquello le sacó una sonrisa presumida a Draco, que elevó la barbilla.

—Hay muy buenas opciones.

—Seguro son ciegos —masculló Ron, sin mirar hacia él.

—Oh, no —Draco se rio sin humor y le pinchó el pecho con un dedo—, no todos son como ustedes tres. Algunos tenemos buenos gustos.

Harry arqueó las cejas.

—¿Puedes conseguir a alguien mejor que uno de los campeones?

El Slytherin entrecerró los ojos.

—Hay más de un campeón.

—Los demás ya tienen con quién ir.

—¿Así que tú no?

—Todavía no —Harry imitó la sonrisa pedante del Slytherin—, no puedo decidir entre todas las invitaciones que he recibido.

—Siento lástima por quien irá contigo, Pot-

—Pues yo estoy seguro de que, a quien sea, le irá mejor conmigo que contigo.

—¡Ya quisieras! Ni siquiera debes saber bailar.

—¿Y tú sí?

Harry se arrepintió enseguida, cuando él volvió a sonreír.

—Por supuesto. Te enseñaría pero...—Draco lo abarcó de pies a cabeza con un gesto—. Un caso perdido —Intercambió una mirada con Pansy, que asentía, con una fingida expresión conocedora—, ni siquiera vale la pena burlarme de eso.

—¡Puedo bailar bien!

—¡Veré eso el día del baile entonces!

Harry apretó la mandíbula. Su amiga hizo otro intento de sacarlo de ahí, pero se rehusó y permaneció con los pies clavados en el suelo, en ese punto exacto.

—¡Te voy a mostrar que sé bailar y puedo ser mejor pareja que cualquiera que te haya invitado!

—¿Y cómo se supone que harás eso? —indagó Draco, dando un paso adelante cuando él hizo lo mismo.

—Bailaré contigo —Harry se mantuvo firme, sin prestar atención al grito ahogado de Ron y la mirada que Hermione le echaba. Detrás de Draco, sus amigos Slytherin también lucían aturdidos—, y lo haré mucho mejor de lo que tú lo haces. Tendré que guiarte.

—¡Bien! Pero cuando me hayas pisado, te maldeciré frente a todos —amenazó Draco, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador.

—¡Cómo si lo fuese a hacer, te digo que sí sé bailar!

—¡Lo veremos el día del baile!

—Bien.

—Bien.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta, encarando a una extrañada Pansy y un estupefacto Blaise. Harry avanzó para terminar de atravesar el pasillo, seguido de sus amigos. Tras unos segundos, se dio cuenta de algo y regresó sobre sus pasos. Le tocó el hombro al Slytherin, quien se giró de inmediato.

—¿A las siete frente al comedor? —murmuró Harry, más suave. Le ardía el rostro.

Draco tragó en seco y asintió.

—Sí, sí- a las siete está bien —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, dando un vistazo nervioso hacia sus amigos—. Buena hora para ver cómo te tropiezas con tus propios pies.

—O para que te encante cómo bailo —Harry sonrió, burlón. Estaba por marcharse, cuando cayó en cuenta de otro detalle, así que agregó:—. ¿Debería darte algo?

—¡Flores! —intervino Pansy, estirándose por detrás de su amigo—. Las flores son una buena invitación y un gesto de un buen compañero-

Harry vaciló y se percató de que no podía ir por flores en esa época del año. Boqueó, se molestó porque Draco iba a tener una razón para burlarse y decidió hacer unas con magia, en ese instante, entre sus manos. Se las ofreció. Pansy dio un salto y se giró, para que el Gryffindor no notase que ahogaba un chillido, mientras Draco enrojecía un poco.

Cuando se alejó, Blaise preguntó "¿qué acaba de pasar?", Pansy brincó más, feliz con sus resultados, y Draco les mostró el ramo de flores creado con magia, susurrando que Potter le dio flores y si alguien podía creer que Potter fue tan _lindo_ como para darle flores.


	3. El cliché del nerd inseguro y el deportista popular enamorado de él. PrinceBlack.

Regulus se recargaba con los codos en la orilla de la mesa; si estuviesen solos, la sonrisita de su rostro sería aún más tonta y obvia, lo que es sorprendente, porque Severus podría jurar que no existe sonrisa más boba que esa. Llevaba alrededor de cinco minutos sentado ahí. _Sólo_ sentado ahí. Mirándolo trabajar en un caldero hirviendo.

"Incómodo" no era la palabra para definirlo. _Extraño_. Digamos que extraño. Nadie veía a Severus por tanto tiempo. Nadie lo veía, punto. A menos que fuesen esos idiotas de Gryffindor que lo molestaban.

Cuando consideraba seriamente arrojar un poco de esencia sobre él, para hacerlo reaccionar, quejarse, irse, o que dejase de verlo así, Regulus se aclaró la garganta. Severus lo observó de reojo, dividiendo su atención entre la varilla que giraba acorde a las manecillas del reloj y el chico.

—¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade este fin...?

La respuesta fue inmediata, instintiva.

—No.

Regulus respiró profundo y no se permitió desanimarse por eso.

—Pensé que podríamos...

—No. No voy a Hogsmeade, no me va bien cuando lo hago —agregó Severus, sin saber a qué venía la excusa. Bastante cierta, además; la última vez que había ido, a alguien le pareció divertido colgarlo del cartel de las Tres Escobas, con el uniforme a medias. Y era invierno. Ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de dejarle la varita para aplicarse un amuleto de calor.

—No tiene que ser a uno de los sitios concurridos —Regulus carraspeó y se reacomodó en la silla. Lucía inquieto, incapaz de parar de mover las manos contra el borde del mesón—, cualquiera está bien. Lo que tú quieras está bien. Si te sientes más cómodo en-

—No quiero ir a Hogsmeade.

Debería haber añadido un "contigo", pero la última palabra se le atoró en la garganta. Severus meneaba la cabeza, lamentándose del momento de debilidad, cuando notó que Regulus se inclinaba más cerca.

—¿A algún otro lado? ¿A comer? Aquí, adentro, podríamos- tomar un aula y-

—Estoy ocupado —Severus abarcó el caldero con un gesto amplio, en caso de que no lo viese. Pero sabía que lo hacía, porque antes de limitarse a observarlo fijamente, Severus alegó tener mucho trabajo para el imbécil de Slughorn, le arrojó unos ingredientes y le dijo que cortase o se fuese. Los trozos resultaron idénticos, perfectos, y estuvieron listos en poco tiempo.

—Te ayudaré, ¿qué te pidió? Yo puedo-

—¡Black! —El aludido se encogió, ahogando un quejido, cuando el capitán del equipo de Slytherin se detuvo bajo el umbral de la entrada, rabioso— ¡¿qué crees que haces?! ¡Hay juego hoy! ¡Gryffindor-Slytherin y nosotros sin Buscador uniformado!

Regulus lo ignoró, estirándose aún más sobre el mesón que los distanciaba.

—Si atrapo la snitch, ¿puedo cenar contigo hoy?

Severus inhaló y se concentró en limpiar la varilla para mezclar con un pañuelo. Negó. Iba a robar unos platos de la cocina y encerrarse con sus libros, en el dormitorio, lejos de pudines voladores que se estrellasen contra su cabeza y compañeros bulliciosos.

—¿Qué tal mañana? —insistió Regulus, en tono suave. Siempre le hablaba así— ¿pasado mañana, el martes, el miércoles...? Cuando quieras.

—¡Black! —El capitán no esperó más tiempo. Entró con largas zancadas, le pasó un brazo alrededor al muchacho, y empezó a jalarlo para bajarlo de la silla, mientras este se sujetaba del borde del mesón, gimoteando.

—¡La biblioteca! —decidió Regulus, más desesperado, consciente de su falta de tiempo para el partido— ¡mañana en la biblioteca! ¡Te- te traeré libros de sangrepuras, libros de pociones, de hechizos, magia oscura...de mi familia!

Aquello capturó su atención por unos instantes. _¿Lo sobornaba?_ Severus le frunció el ceño, el rostro de Regulus se contrajo por no recibir la reacción deseada. Su capitán lo jalaba más fuerte, tirándolo fuera de la silla, que cayó de lado sobre el suelo por la forma en que se retorcía, en vano.

—¿Sev- Severus? —Intentó volver a aferrarse al mesón, sin éxito. El capitán era más grande, más fuerte, los Buscadores solían ser pequeños y ágiles, así que comenzaba a levantar a Regulus.

—Maldición, ¡sólo dile que sí! —gruñó el estudiante de séptimo, amenazador, luchando contra su jugador estrella.

—¡Sí! —replicó Severus, sin pensarlo. Sólo quería que dejasen de hacer tanto ruido dentro del laboratorio; ese era su lugar pacífico— ¡vete ya!

Tanta fue la impresión que Regulus aflojó el agarre en el mesón y fue arrastrado varios metros hacia la salida, en el siguiente tirón. Sus ojos, brillantes, lo observaban como si acabase de encontrar la respuesta al origen de la magia.

—¡Mañana! —Esbozó una sonrisa radiante, infantil, de esas que no se le ocurriría jamás tener donde alguien fuera de Slytherin pudiese verlo. Su capitán lo llevaba a rastras, pero él se sujetó del umbral de la puerta, para ganar unos segundos que utilizó para despedirse. Después ambos se perdían por el pasillo, la puerta se cerraba.

Severus tragó en seco, batallando contra las emociones, metiéndolas a la fuerza tras escudos de oclumancia. Bien, allí nada pasaba. Él no había dicho que sí, él no se alteraba por no saber qué hacer consigo mismo cuando Regulus lo miraba _así_. Nada de eso.

—Deberías sólo decirle que también te gusta —opinó Emmett Parkinson, su compañero en las tareas que Slughorn les dio. Trabajaba en una mesa aislada por casi dos metros, pero se había acercado para tomar un ingrediente único en el laboratorio que él eligió primero. Severus le frunció más el ceño—. Sólo digo. Pobre chico.

—No te metas en mis asuntos —gruñó. Y como no era Regulus, le arrojó un polvo de picazón extraído de las doxys.


	4. El cliché de los mejores amigos que están enamorados (y parecen re casados) pero no se dan cuenta. Scorbus.

Scorpius sonrió tontamente cuando sus piernas quedaron entrelazadas por debajo del nivel de la mesa de Slytherin. Se inclinó hacia adelante, señalándole un punto de su libro a Albus, que comía una tostada mientras leían. Conversaban acerca de magia, pociones y un hechizo complicado que aún no les salía, ajenos a las miradas de algunos de sus compañeros.

Eran más que obvios cuando se sumergían dentro de esa burbuja que los envolvía, olvidándose de la presencia de terceros, de la existencia de un mundo más allá de sus miradas, de los sectores que alcanzaba la voz del contrario.

—¿Vamos a Hogsmeade este fin de semana? —Se le ocurrió preguntar a Scorpius. El otro Slytherin asintió, con aire distraído—. Al.

—¿Hm?

—Abre la boca —Pese a su usual actitud hosca, un resignado Albus suspiraba, levantaba la cabeza y abría la boca, para dejar que le diese uno de sus caramelos favoritos. No engañaba a nadie; lo disfrutaba más de lo que admitía para cualquiera. Era una tontería, pero le sacaba una sonrisa más amplia a su mejor amigo, le daba ese brillo especial a sus ojos. A él le gustaba verlo de ese modo.

—¡Ya cásense! —gritó su hermana Lily, desde la mesa de los Ravenclaw. Ambos sufrieron de un leve sobresalto, Scorpius empezaba a enrojecer, Albus se giró en su asiento, ceñudo.

—¡Cállate, Lily!

—¡Dile que lo amas, me desesperan! —espetó su hermano James, desde los puestos de los Gryffindor. No, con él ni siquiera valía la pena discutir. No tenía cerebro, por eso fue a Gryffindor.

Su mejor amigo continuaba ruborizado cuando se volvió a acomodar. Le dijo que los ignorase, le restó importancia con un gesto y siguió leyendo. Al mismo tiempo, sus pies no paraban de moverse, Scorpius le rozaba la pierna a través del pantalón, se daban débiles empujones, entrechocaban los zapatos.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Lily enterraba el rostro entre las manos y se lamentaba de lo despistados que eran.


	5. El cliché del chico de autoestima baja que, en realidad, es lindo debajo de los lentes y el cabello desordenado, y cómo quien lo molestaba tiene un crush con él cuando lo descubre aka Drarry otra vez.

Draco le arrancó la capa de invisibilidad en cuanto se quedaron solos y lo alcanzó el encantamiento petrificador. Potter era una estatua humana en medio del tren, los demás estudiantes se alejaban. Tiró la capa hacia un lado, y se colocó de rodillas, apoyado a los costados del cuerpo paralizado.

Pensaba que sacarle los lentes sólo empeoraría su nerviosismo sobre lo que haría, que no le daría oportunidad de concentrarse para salir del estado del _petrificus_. En definitiva, lo que jamás se le habría ocurrido sería que descubriría un par de ojos muy, muy verdes, que no se podían distinguir con claridad a causa de los horrendos cristales.

Se quedó inmóvil, medio sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

El cabello desordenado se le arremolinaba incluso sobre la cara, mechones encima de la frente cubrían la famosa cicatriz. Sin los horribles lentes redondos, no sólo los ojos eran más notables, también podía reconocer las facciones definidas, la forma de los pómulos, la nariz, labios, barbilla; detalles que uno no sería capaz de identificar si se topaba de frente a esas _cosas_ que usaba para disimular la miopía.

Pero los ojos, sin duda, eran lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Ni siquiera importaba que lo mirase con rabia, ni que luego pasase hacia la confusión cuando Draco sólo permaneció ahí, con la boca abierta, el corazón latiéndole enloquecido. Por Merlín. ¿ _Ese_ era Potter?

¿Y él llevaba seis años sin fijarse en esos ojos, en ese rostro?

_¿Qué era lo que andaba mal con él, con ambos?_

Fue un desperdicio de tiempo que pudo ser usado en algo mejor.

Bajó el brazo despacio. Se encontraba en un trance, una hipnosis. Un hechizo involuntario, natural, que hacía que Potter empezase a verlo con cautela.

Quería besarlo.

Quería seguir viendo esos ojos.

—Sal conmigo.

Harry emitió un vago sonido de protesta; habría gritado que estaba loco, de no estar paralizado. Draco le retiró el hechizo para que pudiese moverse.

—¿O es que te asusta intentarlo, Potter?

Un rato más tarde, el expreso partía de regreso a la estación. Dos chicos estaban tirados en uno de los pasillos, besándose sin aliento y negándose a separarse medio centímetro, metiendo las manos bajo la ropa del otro, enredándolas en su cabello, tocando cada centímetro disponible y sin poder creer que perdieron todo ese tiempo.

* * *

_En el banquete, Ron miró alrededor y le preguntó a Hermione si había visto a Harry. Ella negó. Qué raro._


	6. El cliché de los enemigos que se hacen amantes tras un tiempo juntos. Drarry

_Primera noche del castigo en las mazmorras._

—...después de que limpien los calderos —Indicó Severus, con voz tensa—, si todo está en orden, pueden retirarse.

Draco y Harry se dirigían miradas desagradables desde extremos opuestos del laboratorio cuando lo abandonó. Nada más cerrar la puerta, escuchó los primeros atisbos de una discusión y se alejó meneando la cabeza. Luego los haría limpiar el laboratorio también, si hacían un desastre.

_Cuarta semana del castigo en las mazmorras._

Harry y Draco todavía se observaban desde los diferentes puntos del laboratorio, no más expresiones desagradables, no más comentarios sardónicos. Si tuviese que definirlo de algún modo, diría que lucían casi curiosos. Intrigados por el otro.

Cuando dejó el aula, los escuchó hablar en susurros.

_Sexta y última semana del castigo en las mazmorras._

Oh, por Merlín, ¿esos eran gemidos?

¡Sí que los haría limpiar su laboratorio después!


	7. El cliché del chico lindo al que le hacían bullying y regresa bien diva, enamorando a todos (y resulta que su mejor amigo ha estado enamorado de él toda la vida...). Scorbus.

Ver a Scorpius Malfoy al final de la práctica de Quidditch del equipo de Slytherin tenía sus consecuencias. Para las chicas que observaban instaladas "por casualidad" en las gradas los días exactos, suspiros, risitas, cotilleos. Para los chicos que disimulaban mejor, con su panorama perfecto desde la ventana de la biblioteca, a donde colocaban los encantamientos para visión a distancia, posibles pensamientos no tan inocentes o una envidia que servía para cubrir su nula heterosexualidad.

Como fuese, esos resultados formaban parte de un día a día que se vivía en Hogwarts desde que Malfoy entró al último año. Tras las vacaciones de sexto, en las que fue de viaje al extranjero con su padre, regresó más alto, con los hombros un poco más anchos, un peinado más relajado, un andar despreocupado que no le quitaba la gracia característica que podía ser atribuida a su familia, y una energía exorbitante que lo ayudó a ingresar en los primeros minutos de prueba al equipo, en la posición de Cazador.

Se creía que el Buscador se llevaba toda la gloria de un partido. Quienes lo pensaban, jamás vieron uno donde Scorpius jugase.

Mientras se acomodaba la escoba sobre un hombro y avanzaba a través del campo, se subía la camiseta que se ponía para las prácticas con la otra mano, ayudándose para retirarse el sudor de la cara. Lo notaba enseguida y la dejaba caer de vuelta, su rostro enrojeciendo, por la manera en que Albus arqueó una ceja, desde su puesto reservado en la parte baja de las gradas. Allí todavía escucha los murmullos entusiastas de las chicas que esperan que las mire, pero no con la suficiente fuerza como para que le importe.

Ese que se sonrojaba era su Scorpius, el de la bolsa de dulces que quería compartir para hacer amigos, el que no entendía por qué susurraban a su paso y era señalado en primero, el que le decía que no tenía que hacer nada cuando lloraba, sólo quedarse ahí, sólo estar. No el Scorpius que marcaba tantos por los Slytherin, que hacía suspirar a las chicas y ahora era saludado por los pasillos, a medida que caminaba, por personas que alguna vez juraron no tratarlo más que con odio por actos que no cometió.

Era increíble lo que el tiempo hacía con ciertas personas.

Por suerte, nada cambiaba el hecho de que Albus Potter fuese la persona más cercana a Scorpius. O que supiese algo que ellos no.

—Buena práctica.

Al llegar al final de las gradas, Albus le decía esto, Scorpius le sonreía y ambos se dirigían hacia los vestidores, que quedaban unos metros más allá.

No sabía más de Quidditch que lo que siempre oía en casa o con los Weasley, ni siquiera el descubrimiento del verdadero interés de su compañero logró que le gustase más el deporte. Sin embargo, sí podía decir que Scorpius jugaba bien. Desde su perspectiva, al menos, era un buen juego si él estaba presente.

Hablaron en voz baja hasta haber cruzado la entrada. Scorpius dejó su escoba en el lugar asignado para ellas, y comprobó que el resto del equipo siguiese afuera. La puerta se cerraba sola, mientras Albus tomaba asiento en el banquillo que se encontraba en el espacio entre dos muros de taquillas.

Cuando sintió el agarre bajo la barbilla, levantó la cabeza por reflejo para ir a su encuentro. Scorpius atrapó sus labios en un beso lento, calmo, que fue subiendo de intensidad poco a poco, para reclamar su merecida recompensa por la práctica, con una mordida que le arrancaba tal sonido estrangulado que lo habría avergonzado, tratándose de alguien más.

Al apartarse, aquel también era su Scorpius, el del rostro ruborizado, la respiración agitada. El que enredaba los dedos en su cabello desordenado, lo jalaba más cerca, y lo observaba como si valiese todos los puntos que podían anotarse en el estúpido aro del campo.

Albus le sonrió a medias, de ese modo que nadie más lo veía hacer, y se estiró, rodeándole la cadera con los brazos, por otro beso. Scorpius reía al complacerlo, más suave, más cuidadoso. Le daba besos que sabían a _te quiero._

No importaba que fuese más popular, que lo creyesen diferente. Seguía siendo Scorpius, su mejor amigo, del que se había enamorado desde que supo qué era el amor y con el que salía.

Que las otras personas siguiesen deseándolo, no tendrían la más mínima oportunidad. Scorpius lo eligió a él.


	8. El cliché del chico pobre/chico rico que están enamorados. PrinceBlack.

Si alguien pensaba que los Slytherin no eran capaces de ser tan testarudos como un Gryffindor, era sólo porque nunca conocieron a uno que estuviese enamorado, como Regulus lo estaba de él. La mayor prueba de esto era que se encontrase parado frente a su puerta, a las once de la noche, en vacaciones de invierno, escurriendo por la tormenta del exterior y preguntándole si podía entrar.

Si _podía_.

De haberle cuestionado si podía partir su varita en dos o lanzarle un crucio, Severus habría tenido problemas para contestar que no, en ese estado.

Se apartó con un paso hacia atrás, vacilante, dejándole espacio. Jamás había estado tan avergonzado.

Más bien, jamás lo había estado y punto. Su única amiga era tan consciente de la situación de su familia que ni siquiera lo hablaron alguna vez, no invitaba a nadie ni se molestaba por comentarlo. Que Regulus Black, hijo de una familia sangrepura -heredero, además, desde que su hermano mayor decidió escaparse de casa con su novio Lupin-, fuese quien entrase, preguntándole si podía pasarle una toalla porque no debían usar magia fuera de Hogwarts, y dando un vistazo alrededor, sólo podía definirse como vergonzoso. Abrumador. Aterrador.

_Terriblemente aterrador._

Merlín, ¿pero en qué se había metido ahora?

No bastaba con que Severus hubiese sufrido de un estallido de mal humor tras su invitación de pasar el Yule en Grimmauld Place, al no saber explicarle por qué no era correcto, por qué él no podía presentarse a sus padres sin que lo odiasen, encajar en esos pasillos de árboles genealógicos mágicos remontados a siglos atrás. No, también tenía que verlo por sí mismo. Era lo que hacía en ese instante.

Veía la antigua casa, con el olor permanente a humedad y alcohol barato. Veía la ropa desgastada que llevaba fuera del colegio, el desorden detrás de él, que se encontraba solo, que ni siquiera tenía una maldita toalla decente para prestarle, porque incluso la que sacó del escondite de un cajón, la que no se usaba, era vieja. Veía por qué ellos tampoco encajaban.

Y seguro entendería todo lo que Severus había comprendido esos meses. Entonces no volvería a invitarlo a su casa, no lo visitaría sin avisar, atravesando todo Londres. Se alejaría y conseguiría una linda bruja sangrepura, que tuviese la aprobación de sus padres. Como debía ser. Como sabía que sería.

Sólo que no contaba con la terquedad de su novio.

—Gracias —musitó Regulus, nada más terminar de secarse el cabello, cambiado de ropa, aunque todavía temblando un poco, como era de esperarse por el frío que se colaba en la casa.

Hizo ademán de besarlo, y Severus se apartó sin pensarlo. Intentó no lamentarlo, frente a su expresión decaída.

—¿Cómo encontraste mi casa?

No le había dado su dirección por buenos motivos, pero presentía la respuesta, incluso antes de que abriese la boca.

—Evans —Regulus apretó los labios un momento. Él asintió, se dijo que no podía culparla, que ella no entendía, que nunca le habría dicho, de tener una idea de lo humillado que lo haría sentir que lo viese así. _Allí_ —. ¿Sev?

No le contestó.

Si hubiese podido hacer magia fuera del colegio, ese sería el momento en que abría un agujero en la tierra y no volvía a salir por lo que le quedaba de vida. Con suerte, no sería mucho.

Inhaló profundo, se armó de valor, y buscó las palabras. Bien, sólo faltaba un paso. Sólo tenía que hacerlo.

—Creo que es obvio que deberí-

—Deberíamos buscar algo que hacer para celebrar el Yule. Como pareces estar solo, tenemos que pensar en algo para nosotros dos- ah, estoy bien con eso, será una celebración más especial.

Regulus unió las manos detrás de la espalda y se balanceó sobre los pies, todo tranquilidad, paciencia y afabilidad, como de costumbre.

A veces Severus lo miraba y simplemente no comprendía por qué se le acercó para preguntarle sobre una poción que no le salía. Aún recordaba su balbuceo que sonó a "Slughorn dijo que eras el mejor para esto, necesito al mejor, tú eres el mejor".

—¿Qué?

Regulus ahora lo veía como si fuese él quien se perdía de algo.

—Está bien, Sev, no quieres pasar las fiestas en mi casa, ¿y qué? ¡Ni mi hermano lo quiere! No estoy seguro de que yo lo quiera —añadió, en tono más confidente. Sus palabras tenían un trasfondo más oscuro, que parecía hablar por sí solo de sus padres—. Pero conseguí algunos galeones, haremos algo- no traje ropa, no sabía si me dejarías quedarme- y tal vez no sepa cocinar, pero- bueno, puedo llamar a Kreacher...o tú podrías enseñarme. Seré un buen estudiante-

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —A Severus se le escapó un bufido incrédulo. Dio otro paso lejos y abarcó la sala medio deshecha con un gesto amplio— ¿viste bien este lugar, Regulus?

Él no le quitó los ojos de encima al asentir.

—Te estoy viendo a ti. Tú estás aquí.

Se obligó a tragar en seco, a bajar el nudo en la garganta.

—Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero.

—Sé que eso es lo que me importa —susurró Regulus, con una sonrisita.

La revelación lo hacía sentir tan estúpido como si acabase de agregar el ingrediente equivocado y estallado un caldero, a mitad de una poción que conocía desde primero.

Regulus esperaba su veredicto, sin presionar. Debió caminar por largo rato, no sabía tomar un bus, quizás utilizó el noctámbulo, se perdió. Pero llegó.

_Y se quería quedar._

_Quería quedarse con él._

Severus creía que comprendía algo que él no acerca de ambos, del destino de su relación. Al parecer, era al revés.

—No soy bueno cocinando —advirtió, titubeante. Fue pura suerte que la voz no le temblase. No sabía lidiar con tantas emociones a la vez.

—No soy muy exigente —Regulus sonrió más—. Tal vez podríamos...

Fue la primera de muchas navidades felices que recordaría.


	9. El cliché del playboy por fuera, terrón de azúcar por dentro. Wolfstar.

Verano de 1975. Un chico estacionaba una motocicleta junto a una acera, sin prestar verdadera atención a las leyes de tránsito para vehículos regulares. Él no considerada que tuviese algo _regular_.

Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones con cadenas por cinturón, botas. El cabello largo recogido a la altura de la nuca. Era el tipo de chico que haría que una anciana apartase a su única nieta y las muchachas que salían de clases soltasen risitas tontas, pasándole por un lado, fingiendo que no les generaba una obvia atracción, porque lucía como alguien que ningún padre aprobaría.

Cuando la puerta del pequeño apartamento junto al que se detuvo, se abrió, dio un brinco en el asiento de cuero de la moto. Su reacción fue inmediata. Abandonó las fachadas, la postura despreocupada. Se le iluminaron el rostro, los ojos, _la vida._

Remus lo saludó con una sonrisita, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acomodó la correa de la mochila sobre un hombro, antes de bajar los tres escalones que separaban la entrada del edificio del nivel de la acera. Era todo cicatrices en la piel, cabello sin arreglar, suéteres holgados, pantalones anchos, zapatos viejos, medio encogido dentro de la ropa varias tallas más grande, dando pasos cuidadosos. Como si el mundo pudiese partirse si se apresuraba más.

Sirius lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, le rodeó la cadera, y lo pegó a su pecho. Un instante, compartían un beso largo, lento. Al siguiente, los hacía cambiar de posición para que Remus quedase recargado contra la motocicleta, lo estrechaba más, le besaba las mejillas, la mandíbula, e incluso fingía morderle la garganta. Soltaba unos exagerados "ñom, ñom, ñom", con la única intención de sacarle esas carcajadas que soltaba a medida que se aferraba a su espalda, a sus brazos, su cuello. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, volvieron a besarse. Sin prisas, sin desesperarse. Sin dejar de tratarse como lo más valioso que el otro conocía.

Sirius lo sujetó mejor, lo alzó y depositó sobre el asiento de la moto. Remus aún reía; no era capaz de mucho más, con los labios de su novio presionados contra el punto de cosquillas que tenía bajo la oreja y ambos conocían tan bien. Amaba su risa. Podría oírla todo el día.

—Si- ¡Sirius! No- padfoot- —protestó falsamente, sin parar de rodearle el cuello. En cuanto se detuvo, se observaron de nuevo. Remus unía sus frentes, Sirius aprovechaba la cercanía para rozar sus labios cada pocos segundos, fascinado con el contacto—. Me vas a desgastar los labios —Sonrió.

Sirius lo abrazó más.

—Correré el riesgo —Decidió que le tocaba atacar su clavícula, expuesta gracias al ancho cuello de la prenda, para demostrarle su punto. Remus intentaba contener las carcajadas, sin ganas de apartarlo.

Quienes vieron la escena, se sintieron extrañados de que ese chico de chaqueta de cuero y porte altivo estuviese tan ensimismado en los labios y la piel del otro, más desgarbado y _normal_. A ellos dos no podría importarle menos lo que pensaran.


	10. El cliché de la apuesta para enamorar al otro. Drarry.

Su espalda se presionó contra la pared cuando Harry lo hizo dar otro paso hacia atrás. Lo sostenía del trasero, levantándole a medias las piernas para mantenerlas enlazadas a su cadera. Draco lo sujetaba de los hombros, una de sus manos desviándose hacia el cabello desordenado para enredar los dedos.

Más que un darle un beso, le estaba comiendo la boca. Labios separados, dientes que raspaban, un desastre húmedo, un ligero sabor a tarta de melaza en el paladar.

Harry ondeó la cadera, prácticamente restregándose contra él. Tenía un jadeo atrapado en la garganta cuando sucedieron dos cosas; le mordió y succionó el labio inferior, distrayéndolo por completo en medio del mar de sensaciones, después la puerta se abrió. Los dos se detuvieron, aunque el enredo de extremidades que eran ya los delataba de por sí.

Ron, parado bajo el umbral, tenía la boca abierta en un grito silencioso, el rostro se le teñía del mismo rojo que su cabello. Hermione los veía con los ojos enormes. Detrás de ellos, Blaise murmuraba "oh, Merlín" y Pansy chillaba que lo _sabía_.

—¡Draco ganó, Draco ganó, Draco...! —La Slytherin se ponía a bailar, frente a cuatro miradas aturdidas y una de reprimenda, la última de parte de Malfoy.

—¿Qué ganaste? —Harry arqueó las cejas, preguntándose a dónde fueron a parar sus lentes, ya que podía hilar pensamientos casi coherentes.

Aquella capacidad se desvaneció por unos segundos cuando Draco terminó de envolverle la cadera con las piernas, evitándole que se apartase. Lo observó por debajo de las pestañas, con una expresión teatral de inocencia.

—Hice una apuesta...sobre ti.

Harry boqueó y frunció el ceño. Luego boqueó un poco más.

—Yo también…puede que haya hecho una apuesta sobre ti —musitó.

Draco miró hacia los amigos de ambos; Hermione era la única que gritaba que ella no apostó nada y veía a los demás, incrédula.

El Slytherin carraspeó, atrayéndolo más cerca con el agarre en torno a su cuello.

—¿Así que...esto —Tiró de un mechón de su cabello, por lo que Harry ladeó la cabeza apenas— no es...real?

Parecía que se abstenía de formar pucheros. Harry deslizó los brazos a su alrededor. Le chisteó a los demás que se fueran; Hermione fue la que cerró la puerta. La escuchó regañar al resto en el corredor.

—Sí lo es —Le dio un beso fugaz, casi un roce. Después tragaba en seco—. Pero- sólo para aclarar —soltó una risita nerviosa—, ¿también es real para ti?

Draco asintió y lo besó. Uno lleva a otro, otro, otro, otro, otro. Luego a ninguno le interesaba si hicieron una apuesta o no, quién ganó, sino que estaban juntos.


	11. El cliché de fingir ser pareja. Grindeldore.

—...así que, en vista de esta nueva información —decía la subsecretaría del Ministro, con los papeles del "caso Grindelwald" en una mano—, este concejo ha tomado la decisión de que Gellert Grindelwald puede mantenerse en libertad condicional, siempre y cuando permanezca bajo la protección y responsabilidad de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, con quien ahora comparte un lazo de unión mágico. Este concejo estableció que...

En el centro de la sala, Albus sostenía la mano de Gellert y le daba un leve apretón. _Ya casi,_ pensaba. _Ya casi te saco._

Era impresionante lo que uno hacía por su mejor amigo. Incluso llegó a utilizar un hechizo de matrimonio mágico en ellos.

Pero estaba bien.

_Estarían bien._

**Día 1**

—Estoy pensando en quién debería cocinar —explicó Gellert, tendido sobre el sofá, con los ojos en el techo y las manos unidas—, supongo que lo lógico sería que lo haga el que tiene más tiempo libre. ¿Pero el que tiene más tiempo libre es también el que cocina mejor? Mis hechizos de cocina no son tan variados, aunque me parece que en la biblioteca debe haber...

—O podríamos comer lo que preparan los elfos —murmuró Albus, inclinándose sobre un lado del mueble, mientras ataba su corbata—, que trabajan aquí precisamente para evitar que cocinemos...

Gellert ahogó un sonido indignado.

—¿Cómo esperas que, siendo un nuevo matrimonio, sólo comamos lo que preparan los elfos, Albus? No, olvídalo, tú no entiendes la importancia de quién cocina entre nosotros dos. Se trata de que...

Albus rodó los ojos y asintió a lo que oía, sin entender por qué le interesaba tanto.

**Día 20**

—...entonces les dije que, sí, bien, hubo un asesinato en Hogwarts —Gellert gesticulaba desde el sofá en medio de la habitación—, pero eso fue hace años. El de Durmstrang fue hace poco. Hogwarts es mejor en cuanto a seguridad. Y cuando no me creyeron, les dije que el mejor profesor que conocía estaba aquí. Albus Dumbledore, mi esposo, porque por supuesto que no pude haberme casado con alguien que...—Se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Albus, concentrado en peinarse. Tenía una clase en diez minutos.

—Por supuesto que —Gellert se levantó y caminó hacia él. Lo giró y comenzó a anudar su corbata— no pude haberme casado con alguien que no sepa estar presentable. En fin, lo que les expliqué fue que tenías varios reconocimientos importantes que te hacían el profesor más calificado del momento para...

**Día 50**

Gellert veía el sobre encima de la mesa con una expresión en blanco. Incluso su tono fue plano, lo que era inusual de por sí en alguien como él, tan dado al dramatismo.

—¿Le dirás que no?

—Claro que le diré que no —Albus exhaló y se estiró desde atrás del asiento para descartar el sobre. Una simple carta de amor arrojada a la basura, como si nada—. Se supone que estamos casados, ¿recuerdas? Te enviarían a prisión de inmediato si piensan que esto es una farsa.

Gellert se giró y se dedicó a atar su corbata, en silencio. Esto aturdió a Albus.

—¿Qué pasa?

La respuesta se demoró en llegar.

—Nada —Gellert meneó la cabeza—. Cuando podamos separarnos, saldrás con quién quieras, ¿no?

Albus titubeó.

—Supongo que...sí.

**Día 78**

—...no le tengas miedo —Albus sostuvo el hombro de su estudiante de primer año y le dio un apretón tranquilizador—, lo que dicen de él no es cierto. Las cosas feas...fueron la magia oscura. Mi esposo es muy bueno, sino, ¿por qué me habría casado con él?

Gellert observaba, incrédulo, cómo el niñito se le acercaba para saludar, después de que se hubiese asustado al encontrarlo en el pasillo cuando él iba a buscar a Albus luego de una clase.

Albus le mostró una amplia sonrisa.

**Día 90**

—...creo...que...ya...los...convencimos...con...esto...

—¿Hm? ¿Sí?

—Ahora...podemos...uhm...

Albus había sido inusualmente cariñoso en la reunión con la representante del Wizengamot que se aseguraba de que Gellert cumpliese cada condición de su acuerdo. Sostener su mano, acariciar el dorso, presionar su rodilla, rodearlo, hablarle muy de cerca. Cauteloso y al mismo tiempo tan obvio. Gellert sólo deseaba que se quedase ahí, aunque supiese que era para convencer a la bruja de que estaban enamorados.

Se besaron justo cuando ella regresaba a la sala. Albus fingió ser atrapado en medio de un arrebato romántico.

Cuando ella se marchó, de alguna manera, acabaron besándose de nuevo.

Ahora lo único que la mente de Gellert procesaba era que se encontraba tendido en la mesa, Albus estaba sobre él, y había pasado tanto tiempo prendado de su boca que podría jurar que conocía el "sabor a Albus". Y le encantaba. Esperaba que nunca dejase de comer dulces de limón, si sabía así después.

—Al...Albus...

Razonar no era lo suyo. Gellert le envolvió el cuello con los brazos y lo pegó por completo a él, perdiéndose en sus besos.

**Día 130**

—¿Tienes el material?

—Sí.

—¿Lo de...?

—Sí.

—Déjame terminar mis frases, Albus.

—No —Albus sonrió y se estiró para besarlo cuando Gellert paró de atar su corbata y le frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué te dijo el director?

—Mientras trabaje como consultor con los Aurores, podré entrar y salir del castillo. Debo decir a dónde iré y la hora aproximada de regreso por un mes.

—Es justo.

—No soy un niño —protestó Gellert, inflando las mejillas de un modo que lo contradecía.

—No —Albus se rio y volvió a besarlo—, pero me preocuparía por mi esposo si desaparece todo el día sin decir nada. Hay mucha gente loca allí afuera, ¿sabes?

Gellert se rio, asintió, y lo acercó para reclamar otro beso.


	12. El cliché del amor a primera vista. PrinceBlack.

Lily llevaba alrededor de dos minutos mirando por encima de su hombro, a un punto determinado, con el entrecejo arrugado. Su expresión no distaba mucho de la que ponía cuando oía una tontería de Potter; de haberse encontrado a solas, en lugar de estar en el patio, quizás podría haber suavizado su rostro también. Sólo un poco. Eran efectos secundarios de tener a su mejor -única- amiga cerca.

Severus continuó leyendo. Se le daba bien leer sin preocuparse por la gente que lo rodeaba y fingir que no se percataba de miradas fijas.

Tras otro rato, la chica se sumió en su libro también. Estudiar con ella era agradable; no era ruidosa, sabía cuándo ponerse seria y cuándo podía hablarle sin incordiarlo. Sólo que ese día, decidió que la vena curiosa del Gryffindor la superase, y después de otro minuto, volvió a observar el punto por detrás de él.

Contuvo un suspiro. Presentía lo que se avecinaba, antes de que hubiese abierto la boca.

—Sev —Lily se inclinó hacia adelante, con aire confidente. Se cubría a medias los labios con una mano, pretendiendo disimular las palabras—, ¿por qué un niño de primero ha estado mirándote desde que nos sentamos?

Severus dejó caer los hombros. Se había hecho la misma pregunta desde que lo notó.

—Es Regulus Black —Dio un vistazo de reojo, sin girarse. El pequeño se encontraba solo, en una mesa cercana a la ventana; a pesar de tener un libro de _Encantamientos_ en sus manos, no le habría sorprendido descubrir que había pasado más tiempo observándolo que estudiando—, también quedó en Slytherin.

Lily conectó los puntos de inmediato.

—¿El hermanito de Sirius? —musitó. Severus asintió, torciendo la boca frente a su mención— ¿qué hace el hermanito de Sirius mirándote?

Y como si estuviesen conectados por legeremancia, alcanzó la misma conclusión que él. Notó que pasaba por la confusión, la incredulidad, a la rabia, para acabar con ese porte indignado que ponía, curiosamente, también frente al imbécil de Potter.

El idiota de Black lo mandó a fastidiarlo de algún modo. O a darle una señal para cuando él pudiese hacerlo.

—No me lo creo, esos- —Ahogó un sonido frustrado y se levantó, abandonando sus pertenencias en el asiento opuesto por un momento. Atravesó la biblioteca a ese paso firme, seguro, de una Gryffindor dispuesta a reclamar por una injusticia, y se detuvo frente al niño de primero; manos en la cadera, barbilla en alto. No escuchó lo que le decía.

Sin embargo, Regulus le contestaba en un tono suave, apuntaba hacia él, y Lily vacilaba. Se demoró unos segundos más en volver; para entonces, estaba transformada. Ocupó su asiento, tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Incluso cuando arqueó una ceja, invitándola a hablar, ella permaneció un instante mirándolo, aturdida.

Severus bajó su libro, dubitativo por la falta de reacción más allá de la barrera del shock.

—¿Qué quería?

—...arse contigo.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Los ojos de Lily estaban abiertos hasta el límite cuando balbuceó:

—Dijo que quiere casarse contigo cuando sean mayores. Por eso te ve tanto —exhaló, mitad suspiro, mitad risa ahogada—. Regulus Black quiere casarse contigo. Tiene un- un- flechazo, un enamoramiento infantil, algo.

Debían tener la misma expresión estupefacta para ese momento.

—Qué ridículo —bufó, porque no conocía otro modo de reaccionar frente a esas palabras. Tenía once, Severus sólo lo superaba por un año; no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. Pero Lily lo siguió viendo como si tuviese que darle vueltas al asunto o adjudicarle alguna importancia.

Una década más tarde, el mismo Regulus le recordaría el día en que decidió que se casarían, divertido. Él tendría que admitir que fue bastante determinado para lograr sus objetivos.


	13. El cliché de la declaración que parece haber salido mal, entre mejores amigas. Linny.

Ginny estaba tensa sobre la silla, a pesar de que las manos que se enredaban en su cabello para trenzar los mechones eran amables, tersas, familiares. Luna, arrodillada en el colchón detrás de ella, tarareaba una suave melodía mientras la peinaba.

Su mejor amigo se casará por la tarde. No negaría lo feliz que estaba por Harry y Draco. Sólo que estaría _más_ feliz si se hubiese animado a preguntarle a Luna si la acompañaba, como pareja, a la dichosa boda.

Apretó los labios y se armó de valor. Luego se acobardó de nuevo. Negó. Luna le pidió que no se moviese.

Iba a colapsar. Así de simple.

Se iba a morir ahí y Luna jamás sabría que había estado enamorada de ella desde quinto, cuando descubrió que los chicos eran un problema. Y que no le gustaban tanto, de cualquier modo.

Fue a Gryffindor, ¿no? Se suponía que era valiente.

A decir verdad, prefería a Lord Voldemort que enfrentar los sentimientos que tenía por su mejor amiga. Ni siquiera cuando _creyó_ que le gustaba Harry fue _tan_ difícil.

En determinado momento, se echó hacia adelante, interrumpiendo su labor, y enterró el rostro entre las manos. Luna dejó de tararear. Podía sentir su mirada inquisitiva, clavada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

El rostro le ardía. Tragó en seco, se enderezó y apretó las manos en puños.

—¡Estoy enamorada de ti!

Permaneció rígida, en silencio. El corazón latiéndole enloquecido, el cuerpo cálido, el estómago sufriendo de un vuelco agresivo nunca antes experimentado.

Después Luna volvía a deslizar las manos por su cabello, peinando hacia atrás unos mechones que se salieron del tocado cuando se apartó.

—Oh, qué linda.

Ginny, boquiabierta, sentía que se partía en dos, los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas.

—Por cierto, tú me gustas mucho. Desde tercero —Luna le besó la cabeza y siguió peinándola, regresando a su tonada.

No había terminado de entrelazar el último mechón cuando Ginny se giró y la derribó sobre la cama, arrancándole un chillido y una risita.


	14. El cliché de los hijos que hacen todo el trabajo de juntarlos. Drarry.

—Scorpius, estoy completamente seguro de que no puede haber un boggart en...

—Albus- en verdad no pienso que...

Ambos hombres se callaron apenas notaron la presencia del otro. Tensos, Draco Malfoy se dejaba arrastrar por el agarre en su muñeca de Scorpius, Harry Potter recibía empujones sin fuerza en la espalda de su hijo Albus.

Frenaron al encontrarse cara a cara, en medio del ático de los Weasley; no sería el lugar idóneo para una cita, pero tras varios años de suspiros nada disimulados, Albus soportando la cara de crup desamparado de su padre, Scorpius preguntándose si el suyo notaría que fijaba su atención en Harry desde que entraba a una habitación hasta que se iba, cualquier opción era buena.

Ni bromas intencionales de los Weasley, ni Ginny insinuándole a Harry que podía buscarse a alguien tras su divorcio, como hizo ella, lograron el efecto deseado. Esos dos no reaccionaban por su cuenta y comenzaban a estar cansados.

Scorpius y Albus entrechocaron las palmas, aprovecharon la confusión para escabullirse fuera de ahí y le colocaron a la puerta el hechizo de sellado que Molly les enseñó para esa ocasión. Era una mujer muy lista.

Alrededor de dos horas después, Harry Potter aparecía por la salida al patio, sus dedos entrelazados en un agarre flojo a los de Draco Malfoy. Entonces todo seguía su curso, sus familias más aliviadas ante la perspectiva de terminar con los pucheros y suspiros.

Qué obvios fueron. Hasta Ron se enteró.


	15. El cliché de la promesa de casarse de niños. Jeddy.

_2008_

James fue un niño malcriado. Demasiado malcriado. Podía tener breves estallidos de magia accidental, berrinches que le enrojecían el rostro e intentaba contener la respiración a manera de protesta, durante un período de tiempo que resultaba alarmante.

Harry temía que se desmayase un día por falta de oxígeno. A Ginny le desesperaba el no saber qué hacer, porque decía que si reprenderlo no funcionaba, tenía que buscar otra manera, y ningún método servía hasta ahora.

Cuando su hermano Albus nació, la atención de sus padres se vio dividida y empeoró. Para el momento en que Lily nació, James pretendía destruir los juguetes de su cuarto sólo para que lo mirasen por más tiempo que a la bebé.

Sólo que, ese día en particular, ni Harry ni Ginny se encontraban cerca para armarse de paciencia y enfrentarlo. Lily dormía en su cuna, Albus estaba más interesado en permanecer sentado en una esquina con el libro de dibujos que le regalaron unos días atrás.

James tenía las mejillas infladas, la piel teñida de rojo. Entrecerraba los ojos. A su alrededor, los peluches con forma de leones y otros "animales geniales", según su padre, levitaban sin control.

Teddy sólo debía cuidarlos por una hora, en ese lapso entre la salida de su padrino al Ministerio y la llegada de Ginny del entrenamiento, para que se los llevase y a él le pagasen con galeones falsos de chocolate. Era todo. Una simple hora. Asegurarse de que Lily no llorase por la ausencia de sus padres, que Albus no volviese a empujar a James por las escaleras, y sobre todo, que James no se muriese asfixiado por sí mismo.

Para un niño de diez, podía ser una ardua tarea la de mantener bajo control a un malcriado de cuatro años. Pero le prometió a su padrino Harry que lo haría bien, contaban con él.

Debía pensar en algo que lo distrajese.

Atrapó uno de los peluches flotantes, el de dragón, y lo agitó en el aire.

—¡Mira, Jaimie, mira! Es bonito y...—No pudo terminar su intento de distracción, porque otro de los peluches voló hacia él. De no agacharse de inmediato, le habría dado en la cabeza, en lugar de golpear la pared detrás de él; no debía subestimarse la fuerza de impacto de un objeto controlado por la magia de un niño.

Bien, aquello no funcionó. Seguro algo más lo haría.

Intentó hablarle suave, ser más serio, regañarlo con las manos en la cadera como había visto que hacía Molly. Procuró calmarlo, igual que su abuela Meda con él. Después optó por ignorar la rabieta hasta que pasase.

Nada sirvió. James moriría asfixiado y aún le quedaba más de media hora de niñero.

Teddy empezaba a ensayar las disculpas a su padrino dentro de su cabeza, cuando un peluche le dio en el brazo. Dolió más de lo que su orgullo le permitiría admitir.

Le frunció el ceño a James, que le regresó el gesto, aún conteniendo la respiración.

—Jaimie ya- ¡ya! Nadie te va a querer si sigues portándote así —espetó. El niño más pequeño abrió la boca en ese instante, incrédulo, lo que permitió la reanudación de la circulación de aire en su sistema—; tienes que ser bueno o...o te vas a quedar solo.

De repente, a James se le humedecieron los ojos. Teddy no tuvo más señal de alarma, antes de que se echase a llorar. La culpa lo invadió enseguida, ¿él había hecho eso? ¡No fue su intención!

Se apresuró a acercarse para abrazarlo. Resistió los golpecitos sin fuerza que le dio como protesta, lo arrulló contra su pecho, y le juró que era mentira, que él no se quedaría solo, que lo querrían mucho, mucho, porque era _Jaimie_. Era fácil quererlo, a pesar de sus rabietas.

—Eres amable. Amable de amar —aseguraba Teddy, sosteniéndole las mejillas y tirando de ellas. Las lágrimas se detenían poco a poco, lo que lo alentaba a continuar—. Seguro que vas a estar bien.

James sorbió por la nariz y se restregó la cara con una de las mangas de su suéter. ¿Cómo había pasado de la rabieta a hacer pucheros?

Cuidar niños era tan complicado.

—¿Y si no? —musitó, sosteniéndole las muñecas y jalando para llamarle la atención. Teddy contuvo un suspiro. No había pensando en el "¿y si no?".

La respuesta pronto llegó a él; fácil, rápida. Tranquilizaría a James.

—Si te quedas solo —siguió, despreocupado—, puedes venir conmigo. Seremos como...mis papás. O los tuyos. Ellos se acompañan —Y procedió a asentir, tan solemne como era capaz.

James parpadeó, derramando las últimas lágrimas que le quedaban. Lo observaba con los labios entreabiertos, los ojos enormes.

—¿Como- como...casándonos?

Teddy se encogió de hombros. Casarse con James sonaba más divertido que casarse con una niña. No entendía a las niñas.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

Cuando Ginny llegó, Teddy leía en voz alta un cuento para el niño, que se había tendido a medias sobre su pecho. Compartían un sillón y lucían tranquilos, ajenos a los peluches y demás juguetes dispersos por el suelo.

* * *

_2028_

—...Edward, Ed- ¡Ted! ¡Teddy! —El hombre salió de su ensimismamiento para observar a Victoire, que negaba, divertida. Era la única que insistía en llamarlo por su nombre, incluso a esas alturas—. Edward, por favor, deja de andar en las nubes. Mi abuela quiere que esto se haga bien, él debe estar por...

Una explosión en la chimenea la interrumpió. Ella sonrió y cabeceó en dirección a la sala, instándole a ir primero; avisaría al resto mientras lo distraía, para que no se fijase en el enorme pastel flotante que se trasladaba hacia el toldo en el patio.

Teddy captó el punto, se arregló el cabello -porque, según él, uno debía lucir presentable para viejos amigos-, y se dirigió hacia la sala. James salía de la chimenea en ese momento, quitándose la túnica de Auror. Sentía que no lo había visto en mil años, desde que ingresó a la Academia, y con la primera misión tan pronto como se graduó, ni siquiera pudo felicitarlo propiamente hasta ahora. Los mensajes vía lechuza no eran suficiente.

Teddy abrió los brazos. James sacudió la cabeza, intentó mantenerse serio, luego gritó cuando lo rodeó y lo alzó unos centímetros del suelo, contra su voluntad. Más o menos. No oponía resistencia, en realidad. Le echó los brazos al cuello y permaneció pegado a él, incluso cuando Teddy lo devolvió al suelo.

No creía que lo hubiese visto con los ojos más brillante antes. No importaba que no hubiese heredado el color tan llamativo de su padre y hermano; a Teddy siempre le pareció que los suyos eran los más lindos de la familia Potter.

—Hay una celebración para ti, Auror —Jugó con su cabello, sacándole un quejido y otra carcajada. No dejaba de abrazarlo; a Teddy no le importaba. James era bastante cercano a él, desde que lo cuidaba de niños, al punto de que Ginny afirmaba que nadie más lo calmaba cuando se ponía mal, ni sus padres—. Tienes que fingir sorpresa, o a Molly le dará un ataque...

James asintió, con una sonrisa tonta.

—Cuando termine —Carraspeó y apartó la mirada un segundo—, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo.

—¿Sobre qué? —inquirió Teddy, extrañado por la manera en que se apartaba. Estuvo tentado a no dejarlo ahí, ¡no lo había tenido al frente en siglos!

—Algo —James titubeó. Después de inhalar, se enderezó—. A solas sería mejor.

Teddy se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

James sonrió un poco al oírlo y se dejó arrastrar hacia su fiesta.

* * *

_2029_

Teddy abrió la boca para responder y fue interrumpido antes de pronunciar la primera sílaba.

—Si vuelves a decirme "claro, ¿por qué no?" te empezaré a excluir del resto de las decisiones sobre la boda, Teddy.

Él comenzó a reír frente a la mirada de advertencia de James. Se inclinó y lo besó.

—Estoy bien con lo que tú elijas, pequeño malcriado —murmuró.

James protestó, pero continuó hablándole de colores y flores, y quién sabía qué más que discutió con Lily, y Teddy asentía con una sonrisa, sin preocuparse por si sería en la mañana, en la tarde, en un parque o en la playa. Eso no era lo importante.

Que fuese con James, sí.


	16. El cliché del niñero (¿o de la seducción? ¿O de las hormonas adolescentes? ¿O más playboy descarado? Realmente no lo sé). AU wolfstar.

Regulus Black era un muchacho encantador; atento, tranquilo, con tendencia a sentarse en el alféizar de su ventana a leer por las tardes, en lugar de hacer un desastre en el patio, jugando con su perro gran danés, que según él, era un caballo peludo y bien domesticado. Remus estaba feliz de haber aceptado el trabajo de cuidarlo, porque no tenía que _cuidarlo_ en sí, cuando él no hacía gran cosa en su día a día; ofrecerse a ayudarle con las tareas, hornearle galletas de vez en cuando, acompañarlo a sacar a pasear a _Canis_.

Sí, él estaba contento con el empleo. Asistía a la casa de los Black tres o cuatro días a la semana, jamás se topaba con los padres de Regulus, siempre llegaba un sobre con la paga al final del domingo. Alguien limpiaba el lugar, eso era seguro, y solían cocinarles a ambos, pero tampoco a ellos se los encontraba.

Todo era perfecto. Excepto por un detalle.

Detalle alto, de cabello largo, tatuajes y Sirius Black por nombre. El hermano mayor de Regulus.

A pesar de que Sirius ya era un adulto, en teoría, y no estaba en edad para ser cuidado, también en teoría, aparentaba la madurez mental de una nuez. No sólo se peleaba con su hermano para ser quien le abriese la puerta, sino que nada más pararse frente a Remus, lo observaba de arriba a abajo, con tal mirada que le hacía estremecerse.

Incluso tenía el descaro de morderse el labio inferior y pasarse la lengua después, mostrándole el extremo redondo de un piercing. Estaba convencido de que era intencional.

Y no terminaba ahí, por supuesto que no. Sería demasiado fácil que terminase ahí.

Remus lo atrapaba mirándolo cuando se inclinaba sobre la mesa para ayudar a su hermano menor con una tarea; entonces le fruncía el ceño, esperando que dijese algo, pero Sirius sólo sonreía y continuaba allí. Entrenaba en el patio trasero por las tardes, e ingresaba a la casa sudado, secándose con la camiseta que se levantaba casi hasta la altura del pecho. Se deshacía de la prenda de camino al baño, más lento si Remus estaba presente en algún punto del trayecto, y cuando alcanzaba la puerta, ya estaba bajando unos centímetros el pantalón. Además, solía "olvidar" el acondicionador afuera.

En una sola ocasión, cometió el grave error de entrar para llevárselo, a causa de su insistencia. Sirius abrió la cortina, lo recibió, sonrió y agradeció. Desnudo. La imagen ya no salía de su mente cuando lo oía gritar, desde el interior del baño, que "olvidó" el acondicionador. Desde entonces, enviaba a Regulus en su lugar, quien era recibido con quejidos.

Al saber que el truco perdía utilidad, comenzó a salir del baño con la toalla en la cadera y deambular descalzo por la casa, buscando algo para beber, bocadillos, lo que fuese que le diese la oportunidad de moverse por ahí. También andaba sin camisa una cantidad alarmante de tiempo, dejando al descubierto un torso plano, tatuajes en los costados y sobre las costillas, una 'V' marcada en la parte de abajo de la pelvis, que sinceramente, en conjunto, le daban ganas de _lamerlo_. Eso también era preocupante.

Por si fuera poco, se instalaba en la cocina cuando Remus preparaba la masa de galletas, sin decir o hacer nada, más que quedarse sentado encima del mesón y mirarlo.

Pero lo peor tampoco era eso. Ni que estuviese con el cabello húmedo y sin peinar, desordenándolo con los dedos y distrayéndolo si de casualidad decidía hablarle, ni que no conociese del espacio personal, ni siquiera que Remus estuviese seguro de que le veía el culo cuando se daba la vuelta.

Era extraño, un poco irritante. En parte, también halagador, porque Sirius Black era atractivo, lo viese como lo viese, y sus pupilas no abarcaban nada más que Remus cuando se topaban en la misma habitación.

Así que lo peor, en verdad, no ocurrió hasta un domingo por la tarde. Regulus había leído hasta tarde la noche anterior y pidió permiso para tomar una siesta - _encantador, era simplemente encantador,_ pensaba Remus-, así que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era aguardar su hora de partida, de acuerdo a lo estipulado. No porque alguien fuese a comprobar que aún estuviese o a quedarse con ellos en su lugar, ya que nunca encontraba a nadie más en casa, sino porque le gustaba la sensación de hacer las cosas bien y no a medias.

Remus decidió elegir un libro de la enorme biblioteca familiar -Regulus le dijo que lo hiciese cuando quisiera-, echarse en el sofá de la sala y dedicarse a Verne en cuerpo y alma por unas horas. Luego podría preparar algo para que comiesen; a Regulus le gustaba más su comida que la que alguien les dejaba allí.

A Sirius se le ocurrió que era un buen momento para masturbarse. No del modo en que un muchacho de diecisiete años lo haría, claro; él tenía que ser ruidoso, golpear el colchón, la pared, jadear como si tuviese el mejor sexo de su vida. Gemir su nombre.

A Remus se le resbaló el libro que había tomado cuando lo escuchó. Creyó haber oído mal, después los sonidos se convirtieron en una retahíla de "Remus, Remus, Remus, RemusRemusRemusRemus, Lupin" que resultaba inconfundible.

Debería haber corrido fuera de esa casa. Debería haberse disculpado con Regulus y abandonar el trabajo.

Lo cierto era que no debería haber caminado hacia su habitación, que también por casualidad, tenía la puerta entreabierta. Le habría gustado decir que se preguntó sino le importaba que su hermanito también pudiese oírlo, pero mentiría. Era difícil pensar en _algo_ diferente del ruido que acompañaba el final de cada llamado a su nombre.

Remus era virgen. Era gay. Y bien, _sí_ , le atraía el imbécil. Tal vez no eran razones suficientes para permanecer frente a esa puerta, con la boca abierta y la sangre hirviéndole; sólo eran las que usaría para justificarse a sí mismo.

Luego huyó a la biblioteca. Sirius se reiría cuando lo viese marcharse ese día, repitiendo eso de verlo de pies a cabeza, morderse el labio y relamerlo.

Y sólo sería el comienzo de un juego arduo de autocontrol y resistencia, hasta que Remus cediese frente a una invitación no pronunciada.


	17. El cliché del mago súper poderoso que por alguna razón no usa su magia como otros lo harían. Drarry.

Draco veía su taza de té como si hubiese cometido una ofensa personal contra él, porque estaba amargo. Demasiado amargo. Sí, que el té no es lo más dulce del mundo, pero le gustaba lo dulce. No podía entender a qué elfo tonto se le olvidó hacer más dulce su estúpido té.

En lugar de arreglarlo con alguna de sus opciones puestas sobre la mesa, claro, él hacía pucheros. Y desde uno de los puestos de Gryffindor, un Harry Potter con los codos recargados sobre la orilla de su mesa, ladeaba la cabeza e intentaba descubrir lo que andaba mal. El té. Definitivamente debía ser el té.

 _Malfoy hacía unas expresiones tan lindas cuando algo lo molestaba_ , pensó. Sin embargo, prefería la que ponía cuando estaba contento, así que se concentró en la dichosa taza de té. ¿Qué tendría? ¿Le faltaba azúcar? Sí, debía ser eso.

Mientras lo observaba, unos terrones de azúcar de un cuenco cercano levitaron hacia la taza, pasando frente a los Slytherin que no le daban importancia. Cinco. Se detuvieron, uno se sumergió primero en la taza. Draco aún formaba pucheros, así que añadió otro. Sin cambios. Agregó un tercero. A punto de echar el cuarto, Malfoy detuvo los terrones flotantes con un gesto e hizo ademán de tomar su cucharilla; Harry decidió que quería hacerlo por él, así que esta se deslizó fuera de su agarre y comenzó a revolver por su cuenta.

Sonreía como un tonto para el momento en que Malfoy repitió ese gesto para frenarlo, bebió un sorbo y suavizó su expresión. Despacio, miró alrededor; parecía que esperaba reconocer quién lo hacía.

—Harry, ¿puedes prestarme una plu...?

Sacudió una mano, más concentrado en la sonrisita de Malfoy, escondida a medias tras una taza. Su maletín se abrió, y una pluma voló hacia Hermione, que agradeció en un murmullo y continuó con su tarea.

Contestando a lo que fuese que Parkinson le decía, Malfoy extendía una mano para alcanzar una cesta de panecillos a varios centímetros de su posición. Harry cabeceó, uno de los panecillos levitó hacia él. Lo observó, cauteloso, y lo tomó para darle una mordida.

Hacer magia era lo mejor del mundo.

—Oye, compañero, ¿me pasas la jarra de jugo de...?

Arrugó el entrecejo, porque Ron obstruía un poco su campo de visión. Miró la jarra, la llevó hacia él y barrió el aire con una mano, alejándolo lo justo para volver a observar al Slytherin, sin dejarlo caer de la silla.

Cuando Malfoy buscó su ración de postre, una porción de pudin se elevó frente a su cara; sabía que era su favorito. Draco lo vio, parpadeó y lo sujetó. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con Harry, metros completos separaban sus mesas, pero cualquier persona medianamente inteligente habría notado que la sonrisa que tenía portaba una dedicación exclusiva.

Draco estrechó los ojos, dubitativo. Extendió una mano, Harry movió la cabeza para que la taza de té fuese a parar en su palma. El Slytherin retuvo una nueva sonrisa. Cuando se aproximó a otra porción de pudin, él se la acercó y lo vio contener la risa.

Le encantaba cuando se reía. Ojalá hubiese estado más cerca para oírlo.

Ante sus deseos, la magia abría un canal para que pudiese escucharlo a la perfección. Draco debió notarlo, porque lo aprovechó para hablar en voz tan baja que sus propios compañeros no lo oían. Harry sí.

—¿Por qué el malgasto de magia, Potty?

Él le sonrió. Sólo escucharlo, verlo sonriéndole, causaba que su corazón enloqueciese y su mente se vaciase, haciéndolo más sincero, si es que cabía la posibilidad.

—Tú nunca serías un malgasto —Volvió a apoyarse con los codos en la mesa. Malfoy meneó la cabeza, su sonrisa delatándolo. Tras unos segundos, mencionaba:

—¿Y si me sacas de aquí?

—¿Aparecernos dentro del castillo? —Harry se rio. Sus amigos comenzaban a preguntar qué hacía, él se mordió el labio frente al reto.

Malfoy se encogía de hombros, con aparente desinterés, desde su mesa.

—Me gustan los magos poderosos.

Harry sonrió más. ¿Quería Aparecerse? Oh, él podría hacerlo. Pediría una recompensa, por supuesto, cuando lo hubiese cumplido.

Sólo hubo un _plop_. Después ninguno estaba en su asiento y los demás no podían explicarse cómo era posible.


	18. El cliché del triángulo amoroso. Grindeldore.

Elphias era insoportablemente encantador. Con énfasis en la parte de "insoportable". Cada vez que Gellert lo veía, un área de su mente se llenaba de pensamientos más oscuros de lo normal, y la otra quería lloriquearle a Albus por sonreírle tanto. ¿Quién le sonreía tanto a su ex?

Él intentaba no hacer una locura, en serio. Se contenía. Se merecía un premio a la contención. Eso no era normal. Sí, los objetos a su alrededor levitaban, ¿y qué? No era como si pudiese acuchillar a Elphias con una almohada.

_No se podía, ¿cierto?_

Si se podía, su magia quizás lo haría. Gellert frunció el ceño e intentó relajarse. Albus le decía que sus celos eran sólo una inseguridad causada por la sensación de nunca haber tenido a alguien más que él que lo entendiese, apreciase y cuidase, y desaparecerían con el tiempo. Trabajaban en eso. Aunque sería mejor si Albus le sonriese un poco menos a su ex, pero él no creía que pudiese pedirle algo así.

_Sonríeme a mí, a mí, a mí..._

_¿Por qué no me sonríes a mí? A mí, a mí, estoy aquí. Te quiero. Te quiero. Sonríeme también. Te puedo hacer sonreír. Seguro puedo hacerte sonreír._

Y así, Gellert Grindelwald se volvía un chico muy lamentable.

Cuando Albus regresó a su lado, tenía el rostro pegado a la mesa, y habló en voz alta.

—No somos un triángulo amoroso, ¿verdad?

Albus se rio y jugó con su cabello.

—Por supuesto que no —susurró junto al oído de Gellert, seguido de un beso en su sien.

—Albus.

—¿Hm?

Gellert recargó la cabeza en sus brazos, girada para verlo, y pensó profundamente en lo que diría.

—Los pollitos dicen "pío, pío".

—¿Qué? —Tras un instante, Albus se echó a reír de nuevo.

_Te hice sonreír._

Gellert sonrió, muy complacido consigo mismo. Sí, era más inseguro de lo que quería admitir, pero no importaba que Elphias fuese encantador. Albus lo quería y él podía hacerlo reír así.


	19. El cliché del admirador secreto obvio. Scorbus.

Scorpius observaba con ojos brillantes la nueva colección de dulces de Honeydukes, organizada en una caja detrás de la vitrina de la tienda. Albus, a su vez, lo miraba a él.

—¿Te lo imaginas? —preguntó en voz baja, como si tuviese que utilizar un tono conspirador para hablar de los bombones. Él podía admitir que lucían bien—. Si te compras la caja completa, tienes uno para cada día del mes —Scorpius ahogó un sonidito alegre, balanceándose sobre los pies. Lo vio de reojo, al reírse—. A mi padre le daría un ataque si gasto más dinero en dulces este mes...tal vez para el próximo.

Siguieron caminando.

— _0—_

Al día siguiente por la mañana, una lechuza de la tienda de Hogsmeade hacía entrega de un gran paquete cuadrado en la mesa de Slytherin. A Scorpius Malfoy se le caía su tostada al percatarse no sólo de que iba dirigido a él, sino que llevaba la caja de bombones que vio durante la visita de ese fin de semana.

Con una sonrisa enorme, tanteó el aire a su lado, hasta sujetar uno de los brazos de su mejor amigo. Empezó a sacudirlo, sin fuerza.

—¿Viste lo que me dieron, viste lo que me dieron...? —murmuraba. Albus ni siquiera aparentaba sorpresa. Escondía una sonrisita detrás de la tostada que aún comía, mientras el chico revisaba la tarjeta que fue incluida en el paquete, con un deseo de un feliz mes y una firma del "admirador secreto"—. Otra vez él —canturreó Scorpius, regresando a su puesto para contemplar la caja, como si esta pudiese hablar para contarle quién llevaba los últimos seis meses enviándole obsequios.

—No tiene mal gusto —opinó Albus, en un falso tono despreocupado—, supongo.

—Es el mejor, ¡es tan tierno...! —Scorpius dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa, presionó la frente sobre la superficie de madera, y ahogó otra risita. Podía notar que el ligero rubor le alcanzaba hasta las orejas.

Era lindo cuando se veía así. Era todavía mejor saber que era él quien lo hacía comportarse de ese modo.

Scorpius enumeraba los regalos favoritos entre los que su admirador le daba casi todas las semanas, sin dejar de balancear los pies por debajo de la mesa y sonreír tontamente a la caja envuelta en papel marrón. Albus oía, asentía, y fingía que no se daba cuenta de las miradas que sus compañeros les echaban.

Sí, un día se lo contaría, por supuesto. Pero aún no.


	20. El cliché de la excusa para evitar a alguien. Wolfstar.

El verdadero problema de Sirius Black no era encontrar una chica dispuesta a meterse a un armario de escobas para pasar el rato. Era que la chica en cuestión perdiese el interés por él, una vez que sucedía.

¿Qué podía decir? Era demasiado encantador para su propio bien.

Sin embargo, lo lamentaba tanto cuando tenía que escabullirse fuera de las Tres Escobas, para perder de vista a la bruja de intercambio que pensaba que una sesión de besuqueo y unas manos metidas bajo su camiseta eran sinónimos de casarse al graduarse, tener hijos. ¡Sirius sólo pasaba un buen rato, por Merlín! Se lo dijo antes de empezar. _Dos veces._ Y cuando él decía algo así, lo hacía en serio, ¿qué les daba la impresión de que cambiaría de opinión al terminar? No era tan imbécil para mentirle a una chica sólo para conseguir otra sesión en un armario de escobas.

James se carcajeó de su desgracia cuando le pasó por un lado, corriendo. Iba de la mano de Lily y lo asqueaban con su melosidad de primeros seis meses de noviazgo. No soportaba mucho tiempo con esos dos.

Peter estaba desaparecido, como de costumbre, así que no valía la pena intentar buscarlo para que lo sacase del aprieto. Su objetivo, su opción viable, era la salida usual, el que nunca le fallaba y el único al que se le ocurriría pedirle lo que tenía en mente.

 _Remus_.

Moony seguro entendería. Siempre lo hacía. Era el mejor amigo del mundo mágico, de un modo completamente diferente a James.

Cuando la bruja lo alcanzó, gritaba que se detuviese, asustada por su reacción cuando le preguntó si quería ir a cenar con sus padres el próximo fin se semana. Al recordarlo, Sirius se sintió con más energía para correr. Al final de la calle, divisaba a Remus, desgarbado dentro de ropa demasiado holgada, cargado de libros recién comprados, más ojeras que cara. _Sí, ese era su moony._

Corrió más rápido, ignorando el ardor en su pecho y la garganta a causa de la falta de aire. Frenó a tiempo para evitar una colisión. Al sujetarlo del cuello de la túnica, lo hizo con tal brusquedad que a Remus se le resbalaron los libros que cargaba. Tenía una réplica en la punta de la lengua, lo sabía por la expresión recriminadora que ponía, pero lo ignoró y miró por encima del hombro.

La bruja se había detenido a unos pasos de distancia. Sirius soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¡Soy gay! ¡Soy increíblemente gay! Me di cuenta hace poco, lo siento- ¡soy más gay que el más gay que hayas conocido!

Tras decir esas palabras, estampó sus labios con los de su compañero, rogando que no lo maldijese y le siguiese la corriente. Fue más una agresión que un beso al principio; tosco, duro, desordenado, sin un solo toque de consciencia. Luego, despacio, unos brazos le envolvían el cuello, lo atraían más cerca. Remus era una presencia cálida con la que valía la pena fundirse; un chasquido de labios, un roce húmedo de la lengua a manera de invitación, un movimiento más cuidadoso, más intencionado.

Olvidó que no tenía aliento, que corría, que los veían, que tenía un motivo. El motivo, el único que podía importarle en ese momento, era que Remus sabía a chocolate y a _Remus_ , y aunque él no era fanático empedernido del chocolate, sentía que no podía haber mejor combinación, que se pasaría la vida entera prendado allí, jugando con su lengua, mordisqueándole el labio, succionando, y todavía lo encontraría fascinante.

No creía que alguien más en el mundo besase así.

Cuando se apartaron, Remus jadeaba, Sirius emitió un vago sonido de protesta. Lo envolvió en sus brazos, tiró de él y volvió a besarlo, sin importarle dónde estaban y cómo empezó aquello. Quería más. No podía detenerse tras haber comenzado. Moony tampoco exigía que lo hiciese, enredándole los dedos en el cabello, en lugar de alejarse, soltando un ligero ruido gutural que lo encendía más que cualquier otro contacto, en vez de ser el razonable.

Resultó que el problema real no eran los armarios, ni las chicas, ni el temor al compromiso. Era más divertido meterse al mismo armario con Remus e ir por cervezas de mantequilla después, sin que a ninguno se le pasase por la cabeza la demente idea de estar juntos toda la vida, a pesar de las sonrisas tontas que se les plasmaban en las caras.


	21. El cliché de la noche ebrios. Jeddy.

James parpadeó para enfocar la vista en un techo que no era suyo. En una cama que tampoco era suya. Bajo unas mantas que no le pertenecían, envuelto por un brazo en la cintura que claramente no era suyo.

Ni de su novia. Ex-novia. Que terminaron dos semanas atrás y ya tenía a otro, así que James había tomado la -para nada- inteligente decisión de ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Hasta ahí, su memoria era clara, serena.

Luego venía el borrón y terminaba en el escozor de ojos, la punzada que le partía el cráneo, la resequedad de la boca, que pronto le siguieron al estar medianamente despierto. La persona junto a él se movía con un gruñido y lo atraía más cerca.

El brazo era musculoso, no en exceso; piel suave, podía percibir la fibra debajo. No era femenino. El pecho plano, el torso duro, con el que se topó al ser acercado, tampoco. Lo que estaba más abajo, que entró en contacto con uno de sus muslos, aún menos.

James tragó en seco, y descubrió que eso también le dolía. Lento, como uno de esos personajes en películas de terror dentro de la escena del _scream_ , giró la cabeza, temiendo un nuevo aguijón de dolor tanto como lo que encontraría.

Cabello azul, rostro girado en su dirección, ojos cerrados, pestañas largas.

Oírse gritar se sintió como si le rompiesen la cabeza a martillazos y lo crucearan a la vez. Se cayó de la cama, rodó en un enredo de mantas y piernas, hubo un latigazo de dolor al impactar con el suelo, una punzada ascendiendo por su columna que le dejó la boca abierta, incrédulo.

No lo podía creer.

No era cierto.

Teddy, contrario a lo que cabría esperarse, gruñó más, se retorció, se cubrió los ojos a medias y lo observó por debajo de las pestañas, con un puchero. Después de un momento, se arrastraba por el colchón, tanteaba un cajón de su mesa de noche y sacaba un vial; se tragó la mitad del contenido, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se tendió de vuelta, palmeando la cama a su lado. James negó, frenético. Aquello también le dolió bastante.

—Te- Teddy...

—¿Hm? —Volvía a mirarlo con los ojos pequeñitos, medio hinchados y adormecidos. La mayoría de las mantas se fueron con James al suelo, así que tenía el pecho al descubierto, parte del torso y las piernas.

—Estás desnudo.

Hablar también producía un martilleo en su sien, pero _necesitaba_ decirlo. Teddy ahogó la risa.

—Sí.

—Teddy.

—¿Hm? —repitió.

James tragó en seco, de nuevo.

— _Yo_ estoy desnudo.

—Créeme que lo sé —Teddy le enseñó una sonrisa perezosa y palmeó el colchón por segunda vez. Luego apuntó el vial sobre la mesa—. Para la resaca, siempre tengo dosis de sobra. Uno nunca sabe.

James se la bebió tan deprisa como sus cansados músculos y atontado sistema se lo permitieron, aferrado a la idea de que todo cobraría sentido en cuanto lo hubiese hecho. No fue así. Las imágenes que regresaban a su mente poco a poco no eran la explicación concisa, racional y heterosexual que se esperaba.

Su boca formó una "O". Teddy le sonreía con calma desde el colchón.

Cuando gritó de nuevo, Teddy se echó a reír.

—¡No es para tanto, Jaimie!

—Pe- pero- ¡pero...!

—Te pregunté tres veces si estabas seguro, y no estabas tan ebrio todavía- no más que yo, al menos. Y cuando intenté acostarte, me tiraste en la cama y me-

James gritó más fuerte y se subió a la cama sólo para atacarlo a almohadazos, olvidándose del pudor por unos valiosos instantes. Al menos, hasta que Teddy lo sujetó de la cintura y llevó a cabo una maniobra que no pudo frenar a tiempo, para colocarlo encima de él, y pegarlo a su cuerpo. De pronto, no entendía cómo, se estaban besando. Teddy lo besaba, más bien; él permanecía estupefacto.

No besaba nada mal.

Puede que le gustase. Un poco. Poquito.

Seguía atónito cuando terminó. Se lamentó de que no lo hubiese alargado más. Teddy lucía contento, sus dedos le trazaban círculos imaginarios en la cadera y el muslo; había olvidado que estaba desnudo, expuesto por completo. No le habría importado tanto, de ser consciente de las marcas que le cubrían la piel. Ya tendría tiempo para detallarlas después.

—Teddy.

—¿Hm?

—¿Qué hicimos?

El metamorfomago arqueó las cejas, sus ojos se esclarecían, las pupilas sólo abarcaban a James.

—Yo me declaré —comentó Teddy, despreocupado. Las manos que iban a su espalda baja lo redirigían hacia abajo—, tú me dijiste que sí. Eso fue después de que me dijeras dos veces que querías chupármela desde aquella vez que me viste desnudo por accidente en el verano…

James gritó, otra vez.

Su próximo beso no lo dejó pensar en una respuesta más coherente que esa. Tampoco era necesaria; Teddy comprendió el ruidito estrangulado que se le escapó y que colocase las manos en su pecho, tanteando, buscando, sujetando.

Teddy besaba bien. Si James quería darse una explicación a sí mismo, era esa.


	22. El cliché del que se creía hetero…y luego ya no tanto. Drarry.

—...rry, ¡Ha...! ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!

Harry dio un brinco y giró la cabeza en dirección a su mejor amigo, acomodándose los lentes, pretendiendo ignorar el ardor que sentía en el rostro. Sonrió, incómodo. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Ron lo observó ceñudo. Hermione arqueó las cejas.

—¿Sí?

—Te estaba preguntando si vas a ir con mi hermana a Hogsmeade este fin de semana —recordó Ron, entre dientes—, porque va a salir con alguien, y si no es Dean ni tú...

Harry parpadeó. Sin darse cuenta, volvió a echar un vistazo a través de la ventana de la biblioteca.

Bendito Merlín, Godric, Salazar, Rowena, Helga...y todos los demás magos importantes en la historia europea. Era domingo por la tarde, plena primavera, y a Draco Malfoy se le había ocurrido vestir jeans.

_Jeans. Draco Malfoy en jeans._

Draco Malfoy en jeans desgastados, de esos un poco anchos en la parte superior que caían hasta el límite bajo la línea de la cadera. Y camiseta. Una camiseta negra que se le ajustaba de maravilla, subiéndose apenas por su torso cuando se colocaba los brazos bajo la cabeza, tendido en el césped del patio sobre una manta, escuchando a Pansy Parkinson leerle en voz alta. Mostraba una franja de piel cuando sucedía, y a Harry se le cortaba la respiración por una milésima de segundo.

Si usase ese encantamiento de vista a la distancia que Hermione le enseñó, quizás alcanzaría a distinguir bien el hueso de la cadera, justo en el espacio expuesto cuando se acomodaba de dicha manera. Era _demasiado_ para él. Si se le ocurría utilizarlo, temía que la mandíbula le tocase el suelo de cuánto abría la boca, o no atendiese más a los llamados de su mejor amigo, que insistía en darle golpes sin fuerza en el brazo para capturar su atención.

Para arruinarle el espectáculo, más bien.

Se volteó, carraspeó, e intentó poner una expresión seria.

—¿Que Ginny va a Hogsmeade, dices? Ah, sí, sí- yo también voy a Hogsmeade, creo que nos veremos en las Tres Escobas, después de que vaya a comprar dulces con Luna...

—¿Entonces es verdad que estás saliendo con mi hermana? —Ron arrugó la nariz.

Harry luchaba contra el impulso de volver a girar porque, _Merlín_ , Draco podía decidir no usar de nuevo jeans por el resto de su estadía en Hogwarts; era una oportunidad única en el mundo.

—¿Qué, qué? —Reaccionó con un segundo de demora, para arrugar el entrecejo— ¿salir con Gin? Bueno, salimos a beber cerveza de mantequilla —Se encogió de hombros. Su mente estaba llena de "MalfoyMalfoyMalfoy" y "Merlín, Malfoy en jeans, Malfoy vestido como un chico de su edad, ¿así se vería Malfoy vestido con su ropa? ¿ _Quería_ ver a Malfoy vestido con su ropa? Merlín, _sí,_ MerlínMerlínMerlín", por lo que casi no escuchaba lo que Ron decía.

Le pareció que Hermione hacía un comentario, Ron se quejaba de forma ruidosa. Él veía por la ventana otra vez.

Abajo, en el césped, Malfoy se había quitado el antebrazo con que se cubría los ojos, parpadeaba despacio, y se estiraba como un gato perezoso. Seguro que notaba la línea de la cadera si se concentraba lo suficiente. Harry observaba con tanta insistencia que no le habría sorprendido que el cristal cambiase con magia involuntaria para tener el aumento de unos binoculares. Cómo le habría encantado que lo hiciese.

De pronto, Malfoy echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos pasaban por las ventanas. Debió notarlo. No supo cómo, sólo que debió hacerlo. Esa expresión que hizo se lo confirmaba, esa sonrisita antes de volver a acomodarse tendría que ser para él. Mirada de Buscador, sí, era la explicación. Había localizado a Harry a metros de distancia, igual que en el campo.

Tragó en seco. Quería saludarlo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no actuar como un idiota, pero es que Merlín, ¿por qué había decidido vestirse así?

Lidiar con el Malfoy de ropa costosa y a la medida no era igual que encontrarse a ese.

¿Y si se lo topaba en un pasillo?

Por Godric, quería topárselo en un pasillo, aunque seguro no le dijese nada, porque no tenía motivo para hablarle.

 _Debería buscar un motivo para hablarle,_ razonó.

—¡Harry! —protestó Ron, haciéndolo dar otro salto.

—¿Qué? —espetó Harry, más agudo de lo que pretendía. Ron lo observaba con extrañeza. A su lado, Hermione se palmeaba la frente.

 _Sí, hablaría con Malfoy_. No sabía de qué todavía, pero lo haría; era una decisión tomada.

—¿Estás saliendo con mi hermana o no, compañero?

Harry siguió parpadeando a la nada, aturdido.

Malfoy usaba jeans y camiseta en el patio, ¿por qué saldría con Ginny? ¿Cómo podría considerar salir con ella?

Ron estaba loco. Él negó y continuó mirando por la ventana.

Draco acababa de estirarse de nuevo y se reía de algo. _MerlínMerlínMerlín_.

Necesitaba pensar rápido en esa excusa para hablarle.


	23. El cliché de las almas gemelas, destinados…o un medio lobo que no se da cuenta de quién es su amorcito. Jeddy.

El día en que su abuela Andrómeda lo llevó para conocer al bebé, Teddy estaba tan entusiasmado que no paraba de dar saltos. Apenas había dormido la noche anterior y no le importaba. Tenía una versión nueva de su mantita con constelaciones y un osito _Teddy_ para el hijito de su padrino. Moría por conocerlo desde que se enteró de que estaba "esperando" en el vientre de Ginny.

Entonces un Teddy de seis años se escabulló durante la aburrida plática de adultos de su abuela y Harry, se metió al cuarto del bebé, y se asomó junto a la cuna, con sus regalos.

James tenía los ojos abiertos e intentaba morder, sin dientes, la esquina de su manta. Teddy soltó una risita y la cambió por la que él le llevó.

Era muy, muy pequeño. Cuando atrapó el índice de Teddy en su manita, el lobo que dormía en él, y sólo le afectaba en ciertos rasgos menores, se retorció, y Teddy descubrió algo importante: seguramente ese niño sería su amigo cuando fuese mayor.

Sí, eso debía ser. Un amigo.

— _0_ —

Un Teddy de diecisiete años se agachó frente al lloroso James de once. Le sostuvo la cara, limpió sus lágrimas, y apretó sus mejillas. Tenía una "pesadilla", mejor conocida como "primera noche en Hogwarts, lejos de mamá y papá, pero no quiero que pienses que lloro por eso".

—Ya, ya, ya —Revolvió su cabello—, le escribiremos cartas a Harry mañana si lo extrañas tanto...

James resopló, lo que causó que derramase más lágrimas y tuviese que sorber por la nariz.

—¿Quién lo extraña?

—O supongo que se las escribiré yo —siguió Teddy, divertido—, yo sí los extraño. Preguntaré cómo está Lily, si lloró porque te fuiste...

—Y si Albus lloró también —agregó James, con un hilo de voz.

—Y si Al lloró también —aceptó Teddy, asintiendo.

—Y pregunta si...

Teddy continuó asintiendo y jugando con su cabeza para calmarlo. Ese atisbo del lobo dentro de él gruñía, se encrespaba, _exigiéndole_ proteger a esa pequeña criatura indefensa que tenía al frente. ¿Tal vez como a un cachorro? Sí, James era un cachorro todavía; eso debía ser. ¿Cómo podría no haber desarrollado un instinto de protección hacia ese mocoso terco?

— _0_ —

Y ese día, de repente, Teddy descubrió que el lobo en él no le avisaba de un nuevo amigo, ni siquiera un mejor amigo.

James regresaba a casa después de tres años prácticamente en aislamiento en la Academia de Aurores. Llevaba su capa oscura del uniforme, apenas se molestó en apartarse un poco el cabello de la frente, y aunque no se dejaba la barba, se notaba por qué la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ lo alababa tanto las pocas veces que estuvo en entrenamientos en el campo.

Luego de ser abrazado por una feliz Lily y unos padres orgullosos, James lo localizó, sonrió, y fue hacia Teddy. En cuanto lo rodeó con los brazos, todo en él se sacudió y enloqueció.

_Es él,_ decía el lobo. _Es él, es él, es él, es él._

_Siente ese aroma. Siente esa esencia. Siente esa magia. Es él. Es él._

Teddy estaba tan aturdido y aterrorizado que el vaso que sostenía se le resbaló y tuvo que ser recogido por un hechizo de James, que enseguida le preguntó qué pasaba.

Cuando reaccionó, huyó a la cocina. Tras una breve reunión en la sala para descubrir cómo proceder, decidieron que James lo siguiese. Lo encontró recargado en el fregadero, después de meter la cabeza bajo el agua.

Y todavía no se calmaba. Si tuviese más de lobo, si fuese un poco más similar a su padre, si hubiese recibido la mordida directamente, ya tendría el impulso de gruñir.

_Es él, es él, es él._

¿Cómo iba a ser él?

_Pero es él._

_Es él._

_Es él._

—¿Ted...?

James acababa de poner una mano en su hombro cuando se giró. Sin darse cuenta, Teddy había cambiado sus ojos a un brillante dorado. Lo observaba con una batalla interna contra ese instinto extraño y desenfrenado.

Y ni siquiera notó lo que le decía.

—¿Te puedo besar?

James adoptó una expresión confundida, así que él se explicó, en voz baja, todavía sin percatarse.

—Es que mi lobo me dice que tú eres mi destinado, ¿así que te puedo...?

Antes de que hubiese terminado de hablar, James ya llevaba las manos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y lo jalaba para besarlo.

—Lo notaste —Escuchó que decía, entre besos y risas ahogadas—, lo notaste, al fin lo notaste...

_Oh_. Sí, su lobo estaba feliz ahora. Mientras más besaba a James en esa cocina, más tonto se sentía por no haber captado el mensaje antes.


	24. El cliché de la reencarnación/encontrarse en otra vida. Grindeldore.

Le tomó diecisiete años. Los hechizos para seguir el rastro de una magia que sólo encontraba en sueños no era algo que un niño pudiese manejar. Ni siquiera la mayoría de los recién graduados de Hogwarts podrían usarlo como él. Albus pasó días, semanas, meses, leyendo y estudiando para conseguirlo. Practicó hasta el cansancio, guiado por un mensaje y cada sensación que traía de vuelta.

_Esta vez, no me sueltes._

Albus no tenía idea de quién era, por qué lo decía, o cuándo sucedió, sólo que él prometió que no lo haría. Y no _podía_ hacerlo. Seguía la flecha luminosa dibujada frente a él, casi corriendo para encontrarlo más rápido, para dejar de perder valiosos segundos.

Algo dentro de él, que estaba más allá de cualquier explicación consciente, le decía que estaba a punto de verlo. Que era emocionante, que era increíble. Que era el deseo que pidió para esta vida.

Cuando se detuvo, jadeaba. Una flecha mágica idéntica a la suya lo apuntaba. Detrás de esta, un chico de su edad lo observaba con ojos enormes e incrédulos.

—Albus.

Llamó a su nombre como si siempre lo hubiese hecho, y Albus, de repente, se dio cuenta de que él también sabía _quién_ era. Al fin, lo sabía.

—Gelly.

Albus contuvo el llanto y corrió hacia él. Se lanzó a sus brazos y Gellert lo estrechó con fuerza.

—Estás aquí, estás aquí, viniste, viniste- me buscaste- —La voz de Gellert se quebraba, aunque ambos fingiesen no notarlo—. Me buscaste- esta vez, me buscaste- viniste a mí-

—Claro que sí —Albus enterró el rostro en su cuello y lo apretó más—, claro que sí, vine- ya vine- te dije que no te iba a soltar otra vez...me tardé, perdona que me tardé...

—No importa, viniste —Gellert sujetó su rostro y comenzó a darle un beso tras otro—. Incluso si te hubieses tardado cien años más, viniste...viniste, lo demás no importa…

Él asintió, volvió a estrecharlo, y tiró de Gellert para conseguir más besos.

Esto fue el comienzo de su segunda oportunidad.


End file.
